Never leave me
by LoveIsAllUneed
Summary: Wendy told Peter she love him but how does he take it? I suck at summarys... Just Please Read it!
1. Peter and Wendy

Wendy was sitting on the beach listening to waves. Being a "mother" for a whole load of kids is NOT a walk through the park. She heard something in the wind. It was a song. The wind carried it all the way from London. It was the song every bride at the time played as they were going down the aisle. She sighed and thought to herself, _Oh Peter Pan, why can`t you see I love you so much? _As if on cue, Peter flew behind her. He placed his lips by her ear and whispered

"Would you like to go on an adventure?" Which made Wendy jump.

"Oh Peter! You scared me!" she said as she laughed.

"You didn't answer my question Wendy-Lady. Would you?" he asked again.

"Sorry Peter. I think I`m going to just sit down by the ocean." She replied.

"All alone. No one there to protect me if Hook comes. Or if I`m swallowed up by the tide…"She was using that voice most girls use to guys to convince them to stay with them.

"I`ll stay. But, I think my Wendy-Lady should have some fun while she`s by the ocean." He said. Her heart skipped a beat when he said _my _Wendy-Lady.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He had a mischievous grin on his face. That always made Wendy melt.

"This!" He said as he picked her up over his shoulders and started to fly over the ocean.

"Peter let me down!" she said as she laughed.

"No!" he laughed. They flew over the ocean. Then, Peter held her by her waist and lowered her close enough to the water so that her feet would just skim the top. She lifted her arms up in the air and closed her eyes. Then, she fell out of Peter`s arms and into the waves below. As her gown started to get wetter and wetter, it started to drag her down. Just before her head went under, she screamed

"Peter!" He dove under the water and brang her to the surface. By then her lungs started to fill up with water. He flew her to the beach and layed her down on the sand. At first she didn't do anything. Then she started coughing up all the sea water. She clung onto Peter.

"Please keep me safe." She coughed out.

"Always." Replied Peter. What he didn't expect is that Wendy kissed him. _Wendy is thimbling me! _He thought. He pushed her down onto the ground and said

"You thimbled me!" at that Wendy started to cry.

"Y-You don't l-love me?" she cried out.

"Love is a feeling and I don't have feelings! And since you have feelings, I hate you." he yelled. At that, she got up and ran back to the hideout. **(A/N in this Wendy brought her friend Rebecca with her) **When Wendy got to the hideout she ran to her room and cried her heart out. Rebecca ran in and asked

"Wendy? What`s wrong? What happened?" Wendy just sobbed some more and whispered

"Peter." With that, Rebecca took out her sword and walked out into the forest.

"Peter Pan get your heartless cowardly butt down here!" she yelled. He emerged immediately.

"Did you just call me a coward?" he asked as he raised his eye brow.

"Yes I did Peter! Now tell me what happened with Wendy!" she demanded. He could fight her, but you don`t fight a girl.

"She thimble me!" he shouted. Rebecca felt her face heating up with anger.

"You mean kiss? For god's sake Peter! Why didn't you kiss her back?" she felt like smacking him upside the head.

"Because that would mean I love her and I don't have feelings." He replied. He felt quite confident about his answer.

"Oh my god Peter! Do you hate Captain Hook?" she asked.

"Of course! He`s a codfish!" he answered.

"Hate is a feeling! What do you think of the lost boys?" she asked. She was getting so frustrated with that boy.

"I like them. There so much fun!" he replied. The lost boys were fun to go on adventures with.

"Like is a feeling too! Now answer this, what does it feel like when Wendy rubs your cheek to comfort you?" she asked. She knew she was getting to him.

"I-I love it." He replied. He realised he really did love her. She got to him.


	2. Will Wendy leave us forever?

**Yo Yo! Guys please no flames. It really hurts. And I don`t like flaming back but I`m really defensive. I know I need to update my PJO fanfic but I really want to get this done.**

Peter flew back to the hideout as fast as he could. _I need to find her and apologize. _He thought. When he got to the hideout he started calling her name.

"Wendy! Wendy!" he shouted. He could not find her anywhere. He looked in her room and should wasn't there. He found a note on her bed.

_My Dearest Peter,_

_I no longer feel any reason to stay. Since it is clear you will never love me I do not believe I could simply go on. Give all my love to Rebecca, John, Michael and all the lost boys. Please never forget me Peter Pan and always remember that I will unconditionally love you forever._

_Forever Yours,_

_Wendy Darling_

Peter threw her suicide note on the ground and raced out of the hideout. He flew to the highest place in Neverland. There, he found her throwing herself off of it where she would plummet to certain death to the rocky water below.

**I know this chapters really bad and really short and kinda suicidal** **but the next chapters wayyyyyy better! I swear! Trust me! Oh, and my BFF just made an account on fanfcition! Her pen name is Batman`s Favourite Daughter. You should check out her profile. Her real name is… NOT TELLING! But call her vampire queen. She`ll thank me for that. We are almost complete opposites but we are yet again BFF`s. So yeah, check out her profile. **


	3. A happy ending for a happy couple

**I`m sorry It took me so long to update this chapter! I had major writer's block for this. **

Wendy jumped off the cliff to her death. She was falling harder and harder. Peter quickly flew down and caught her just before she went into the freezing cold ocean.

"Let me go!" yelled Wendy kicking, thrashing and screaming in Peter`s arms.

"I`m sorry for everything." Peter told her. By now she was crying.

"But how can I believe you Peter?" she sobbed. Peter carried her to the beach and didn't say a word. She was still crying. Peter hated to see her like this. He pressed his lips against hers and filled it with as much love and passion as he possibly could. When they finally separated Wendy looked up at Peter and asked

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to break my heart?" Peter saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Because I was afraid of growing up. I thought love was an adult feeling. But I realised it's not because I`m in love with you." Wendy smiled and kissed him again.

Wendy and her brothers stayed on Neverland. Every night they used to visit their parents but come back just before midnight. Wendy now slept with Peter in his room and Rebecca got her room all to herself. Rebecca fell in love with prince Lionfish from the Indian tribe. All in all, they lived happily in eternal youth.


End file.
